The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket
Brucesmovies1's movie-spoof of "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Christopher Robin - Elliott (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) *Tigger - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Piglet - Pal (Arthur) *Eeyore - Amigo (Arthur) *Rabbit - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Kanga - Elaine Benes (Seinfeld) *Roo - Patch (101 Dalmatians 1 and 2) *Owl - Professor Henry Higgins (My Fair Lady (1964)) *Gopher - Snowbell (Stuart Little) *Heffalumps and Woozles - MGM Musicals Scenes *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Jiminy the Cricket) *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 2 - Jiminy Cricket's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 3 - Rumbly in my Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 4 - Jiminy Cricket Visits Elliott *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 5 - A Failed bread Attempt *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 6 - Lunch as Roger Rabbit's/Jiminy Cricket Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 7 - Jiminy Cricket and Professor Higgins Meets Snowbell *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck can be *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 9 - Snowbell Stops by/"DON'T FEED THE CRICKET" *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 10 - Jiminy Cricket Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 12 - Jiminy Cricket Visits Pal *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 13 - Tea Time with Professor Higgins *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 14 - Jiminy Cricket Meets Tramp (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 15 - Jiminy Cricket Meets Tramp (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 19 - The Hero Party/Pal Gives His House to Professor Higgins *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 21 - Roger Rabbit's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Tramp Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 23 - Roger Rabbit Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 24 - Dogs Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 25 - Tramp Get Stuck/Dogs Hunting *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 26 - Tramp Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket Part 28 - End Credits Gallery Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Winnie the Pooh The_spielberg_face_elliot_et.JPG|Elliott as Christopher Robin Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Tigger Pal (Athur).png|Pal as Piglet Amigo.png|Amigo as Eeyore Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Rabbit Elaine.jpg|Elaine Benes as Kanga 367px-PatchSolo.jpg|Patch as Roo Professor Higgins.jpg|Professor Henry Higgins as Owl Snowbell.jpg|Snowbell as Gopher Category:Brucesmovies1 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:Winnie the Pooh Movies